"Bad" by Michael Jackson
"Bad" is a song by American recording artist Michael Jackson. It was released in 1987 and was part of his seventh studio album of the same name, The song has received generally positive reviews and is one of Jackson's most famous songs. It has appeared in multiple greatest hits compilation albums, including HIStory (1995), Number Ones ''(2003), ''The Essential Michael Jackson (2005) and was remixed with Remember The Time for the Deluxe Edition of the ''Immortal ''album (2011). Lyrics Your blood is mine Gonna tell you right Just show your face In broad daylight I'm telling you On how I feel Gonna hurt your mind Don't shoot to kill Come on Come on Lay it on me All right I'm giving you On count of three To show your stuff Or let it be I'm telling you Just watch your mouth I know your game What you're about Well they say the sky's the limit And to me that's really true But my friend you have seen nothin' Just wait 'til I get through Because I'm bad, I'm bad come on You know I'm bad, I'm bad come on, you know You know I'm bad, I'm bad come on, you know And the whole world has to Answer right now Just to tell you once again Who's bad The word is out You're doin' wrong Gonna lock you up Before too long Your lyin' eyes Gonna tell you right So listen up Don't make a fight Your talk is cheap You're not a man You're throwin' stones To hide your hands But they say the sky's the limit And to me that's really true And my friends you have seen nothin' Just wait 'til I get through Because I'm bad, I'm bad come on You know I'm bad, I'm bad come on, you know You know I'm bad, I'm bad come on, you know And the whole world has to Answer right now Just to tell you once again Who's bad We can change the world tomorrow This could be a better place If you don't like what I'm sayin' Then won't you slap my face Because I'm bad, I'm bad come on You know I'm bad, I'm bad come on, you know You know I'm bad, I'm bad come on, you know And the whole world has to Answer right now Just to tell you once again Who's bad Because I'm bad, I'm bad come on You know I'm bad, I'm bad come on, you know You know I'm bad, I'm bad come on, you know And the whole world has to Answer right now Just to tell you once again Who's bad Who's bad? Why It Rocks #The beat is amazing and pretty catchy. #Michael Jackson's singing voice is cool. #The lyrics are awesome. #The music video is very good and detailed. #This is one of Michael's best songs. #Great single cover art. Videos Category:1980s Category:Michael Jackson Songs Category:Rhythm and blues Category:Dance-pop Category:Funk Category:Just Dance songs